kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Sneak
The Stealth Sneak is a chameleon-like Emblem Heartless who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts. Design The Stealth Sneak is a bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon. It has a yellow body, with five short spikes along its back. It often stands hunched over, holding its arms out in front of it. Its entire upper body is covered in stripes of various shades of green and yellow, reminiscent of camouflage clothing. Its hands and feet have four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It has a mouth lined by short, pointed teeth, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils. It also has a large, yellow horn on the tip of its snout. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest. The standard Stealth Sneak bears a strong resemblance to a chameleon that Simba roared at in The Lion King just before the wildebeest stampede. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Stealth Sneak's upper body becomes completely light green and is covered in intricate, black markings. The only other noticeable changes are that its horn becomes white and its underbody becomes tan. Strategy In its first appearance, you will be facing the Stealth Sneak with Clayton as its rider. It is best if you focus on attacking this creature first, depleting its first HP meter to render it visible. The Stealth Sneak then acts a lot like Sabor. Continuously attacking it and using Fire spells will do lots of damage. During the first part of the battle, you can also use Thunder spells to strike at both Clayton and the Stealth Sneak simultaneously. Three of these creatures appear later during the Hades Cup, but without riders and with a new dark-grey coloring. If you attack the Stealth Sneak long enough, it will buck and Clayton will be sent flying. Clayton will seek higher ground when he is dismounted. He has a short amount of life and will use a potion often when it hits critical, but keep in mind that just like you Clayton has a limited amount of potions. It has two main attacks, a lunge and a "spell" of sorts. The lunge can be dodged by Dodge Roll. When visible, the attack can be seen by the stance it takes before lunging, but when invisible, the best way to "see it coming" is by locking on to it, since the stance involves it lowering the head, which is the thing that Sora locks on to. So when the Lock-on ring suddenly lowers, dodge. Its other attack can be seen either way. Its hands start glowing and it will extend them, and when it brings them together, the attack launches. Simply time a jump with the movements of its arms. After Clayton is thrown off, try and focus most of Sora's attacks against him. When Clayton is defeated, Stealth Sneak will also fall. You do not have to kill Stealth Sneak before defeating Clayton. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *'Lunge:' The Stealth Sneak lowers its head and charges at the party. *'Energy Blast:' The Stealth Sneak's claps its glowing hands together, shooting an energy blast at Sora. *'Laser Eyes:' The Stealth Sneak stands upright and shoots homing lasers from its eyes. Gallery Stealth Sneak (Art) KH.png|Concept Art Trivia *There seems to be some confusion on how the Stealth Sneak killed Clayton. When the Disney villains are discussing it, Oogie says he "got chomped", and indeed, if one looks closely, it does appear Clayton got crushed in the Sneak's open jaws as it fell on top of him. The cutscene is not clear enough to make out all the details though. However, it is evident that Clayton lost his heart to darkness, as he disappeared with the Stealth Sneak after being defeated. Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix bosses